pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
The glaceon doll
This pokepasta was made by '' Mandala and copied from deviantart "Well, I'm going to the mart to buy a bit of everything. I'll come back in a second!" The trainer said to Mary the Leafeon and Kuro the Glaceon. They both nodded, and growled as if they were saying "Goodbye". The trainer leaved to go shopping. Kuro and Mary kept on home. '''Hey, Kuro!' Mary said. Yes, Mary? Kuro replied. Wanna play tag? Mary asked. Why not? It will be fun, and we will have fun. When Master leaves, it is a little boring.'''Kuro said. '''Okay! Mary replied. So they did play tag. Mary was the one who had to catch Kuro. It took her a while, because Kuro was quite fast. She finally did it. It was Kuro's turn. Mary also was fast, but Kuro was faster than her, so he catched Mary faster than she did. And so they got tired. Mary and Kuro laughed. Kuro was tired of playing today. He took a little nap to recuperate. Meanwhile, Mary was having fun playing with a ball. Yeah, she was tired, but she recuperates fast. She was bouncing the ball throughout the room. But then she stopped bouncing it, because she noticed a strange presence behind her. She ignored it, and continued bouncing the ball. That presence again. Heh, it must be Kuro. He loves to prank Mary all the time. Mary walked to the main room. Kuro was sleeping again. Kuro, I know it's you. Again that presence. Kuro, stop it, this isn't funny! Mary was not sure if it was Kuro. After all, Kuro was sleeping, so he couldn't do anything to Mary. Tap, tap, tap. Steps were heard. Mary started to worry about what it could be. First a strange presence, then some steps. Mary ran to the room where she was before. Hello? No response. Two minutes later, something pushed her against the wall. Some inexplicable force. Mary knew she wasn't lonely. Someone was in the same room. But who? She felt like if someone was stalking her. Master? Kuro? Mary started to worry again. She walked backwards slowly, with a scared look on her face. Squee! She panicked. For an innocent doll. If we can call that doll "innocent". It was a Leafeon doll. But the eyes of that doll were pitch black with red pupils. It was a little disturbing. Huh? Who are you? She thought. One minute later, she realized that the doll may be the cause of the strange sensation. Mary tried to destroy that doll so it could finally leave her alone. But when she was ready to destroy it... Leafeon screams were heard all over the place. Kuro woke up instantly, scared. He ran to where Mary was. Mary! What's wrong, what happe-''' Mary turned back. Now she had pitch black eyes with red pupils. Her leafs were rotten and darker, and she had dark circles on her eyes. '''Mary? What happened to you? Kuro asked. Nothing, why? She was back to normal. I-I saw you with dark circles and rotten leafs and-''' Mary laughed and replied: '''You silly Glaceon! See? My leafs are normal, and do you see any dark circles on my eyes? No... I guess. Kuro said. Well, I am going to take a little nap. Don't disturb me, okay? Thank you. She finished talking and walked to the bedroom. Okay. Bye. Kuro replied back and walked to the other room. What Kuro didn't see was that horrible scene. Mary lied. She said that she was going to take a quick nap, to just destroy that doll. Mary had pitch black eyes, rotten leafs and dark circles again. She sharpened her claws, and proceed to eviscerate the doll. Her mouth and her eyes were wide open, her teeth were shown and her long tongue was coming out. No please! A voice came from somewhere. You are useless... You will not exist anymore. Don't worry, I'll replace you. Mary replied. But why are you doing this to me? That voice replied. Most because I am lonely. You don't know how horrible is to be trapped in a doll's body? No friends, no life, no purpose to live. And I need your help now. Mary replied. The voice didn't reply. Well then, I guess I can proceed. Mary said. She tore the doll, then pushed it agaisnt the wall, and tore the doll even more. The doll was broken horribly. And now your body is mine! And your soul is broken. Now you're the doll. And... The doll is broken... So is your body. "Mary" laughed. She then came back to normal. A different voice sounded: Will you also help me? Of course. Mary replied, smiling. Thank you. That voice said. You're welcome. Mary replied. Mary walked to the room where Kuro was. Mary? I though you said that you will took a nap. Kuro said. I couldn't sleep, so I came to your room to calm down and to spend more time with you. Mary replied. Mary! You're making me blush! Kuro said, a little nervous. To spend more time with you as a friend, not in a relationship way, silly! Mary said, smiling. Ummm...Okay. Kuro replied. Mary blushed a little and then laughed. By the way... Mary said, holding a doll. Wait a second Mary... What's that doll you're holding? And why it appeared randomly on your mouth? Kuro asked. Oh, this doll? I found it on the ground. And because it resembles a Glaceon, I thought of giving it to you. Mary said. Aww, it's so cute. Thank you. Kuro replied. Mary gave Kuro that Glaceon doll. It was a Glaceon with pitch black eyes, red pupils, dark circles and dark fur. Glaceon screams were heard all over the place. Category:Pokemon Category:In-world